All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Cup of tea and piece of cake
Summary: Yo, solo te quiero a ti de Navidad, no me importan los regalos, no me importa nada, solo te quiero a ti.. / FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, CHICOS! : .


**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon NO me pertenecen.. si no Matt terminaría con Mimi :D en fin.. solo lo uso para fines de diversión YAY! :D**

**Desclaimer2xd(?: la canción pertenece a Mariah Carey(? así que busquen en YouTube la canción y le puchan play cuando les diga xddd(?).**

-vamos Yama.- dijo una Mimi sonriente mientras jalaba del brazo a Mimi.

-espera, Mimi.- dijo Yamato sonriente y divertido.

-vamos.- Mimi lo subió en su auto en el asiento de copiloto, pero antes de que Yamato se sentara Mimi lo detuvo.

-espera.- dijo Mimi y de su bolso saco un paliacate y con ese le tapo los ojos a Yamato.

-¿qué haces, Mimi? ¿Planeas secuestrarme?- dijo Yamato divertido.

-no.- dijo riendo, pero se puso más seria.- te daré tu regalo de Navidad, Yama.- dijo arrancando el coche.

-de acuerdo, esperaré pacientemente.- dijo Yamato recargando su cabeza en el vidrio escuchando la canción que tenía Mimi en su auto, se le hacía cursi, pero, le gustaba.

Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Yamato escuchaba la voz de Mimi, le encantaba como Mimi cantaba, podía escuchar la voz de Mimi siempre, nunca le cansaría.

Depues de un viaje de una hora, Yamato sintió el frenazo que caracterizaba a Mimi cuando manejaba.

-¡hemos llegado!- gritó Mimi, Yamato sabía que ella estaba sonriendo.- ahora, espera.- dijo bajándose del coche y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que Yamato bajara.

-gracias, Meems.- dijo mientras sentía que Mimi lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo.- ¿ya me puedo quitar el paliacate?- dijo un poco impciente.

-¡no! Dijiste que serías paciente.- dijo con un tono de reproche.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo.- caminaron unos cinco minutos y Yamato podía oler el mar y sentir la arena en sus pies.- ¿Mimi?

-sí, ahora si,- Yamato se quito el paliacate y una gran sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro.- Mimi, ¿pero, qué?

-Yama, yo sé que a ti no te gustaba la Navidad, pero, para mi la Navidad es una época muy especial que comparto con toda la gente que amo.- Mimi se sonrojo mucho y Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió con ternura.- y, este día tan especial quería celebrarla contigo.- dijo volteando su cabeza para ver lo que había preparado, era una mesita que se encontraba un poco cerca del mar, pero no tanto, la mesa tenía chamange, pan y comida típica de la Navidad, dos copas, dos platos y sus respectivos cubiertos, la mesa se encontraba cubierta por un mantel rojo y arriba de este de forma inclinada se encontraba uno rojo, muy navideño y las sillas estaban forradas de un mantel color blanco.

-Mimi, tu no debiste, esto, es demasiado, ¿lo hiciste tu sola?- dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

-no seas malo, Yama,- dijo inflando sus cachetes en forma de enojo.- sí, lo hice sola, bueno Taichi me ayudo un poco, pero la comida y todo lo demás lo hice yo, Yama, y al principio pensé en ir a un restaurante, pero, Taichi me dijo lo mucho que amabas el mar y lo mucho que te relajaba, entonces decidí hacer la cena de Navidad en el mar, contigo.

-Mimi, me siento muy mal, yo, no te hice nada, y todo esto es hermoso, no te debiste de haber molestado tanto, se supone que debí haberlo hecho yo, Mimi, me siento terrible, de verdad lo siento.- dijo Yamato agachando su cabeza y muy apenado.

-Yama.- dijo dulcemente Mimi mientras tomaba entre sus manos su cara para que la viera.- no debes disculparte, de verdad, además, ¿vas a despreciar mi regalo?- dijo Mimi viéndolo dulcemente.

-no, pero..- Mimi lo interrumpió.

-nada de peros, Yamato, ven, además aun falta una parte del regalo, pero primero vamos a comer.- dijo quitándose sus zapatos que llevaba y tomándolo de la mano para comenzar a correr hacia la mesa.

Tuvieron una deliciosa cena con la comida de Mimi y una plática sobre la vida de los dos y todo, aunque ya se conocían a la perfección. Ya acabando de comer, Mimi recordó su segunda parte del regalo.

-Yama, ven, quiero darte la segunda parte del regalo. Lo llevo a una roca y detrás de esa roca saco una guitarra.

-Yama, no quiero que digas nada, pero, esta Navidad lo único que quiero.. es a ti.- dijo Mimi mientras sonaba las cuerdas de la guitarra, era una melodía muy bonita. Y Mimi comenzó a cantar. (N/A PIQUEN PLAAAY A LA SONGG GOEY XD)

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

Yamato sonrio abiertamente, le encantaba lo que Mimi estaba haciendo por él, era, hermoso, Yamato jamás se había sentido tan afortunado.

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You.

Mimi tenía una hermosa voz y tocaba espléndidamente, Yamato se embobo mientras la veía, Mimi se encontraba muy concentrada, pero levanto la vista hacía el hombre que amaba y lo vio a los ojos.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

Yamato se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

La amaba, la amaba simplemente todo en ella era perfecto, su sonrisa, su cabello, su cuerpo, su forma de ser, sus ojos, su forma de caminar, todo, todo, absolutamente todo en ella era, hermoso y perfecto.

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting.

No le importaba que la gente dijera que eran polos opuestos, se sentía cautivado y maravillado, la amaba y nunca se cansaría de decirlo.

Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you.

Esta canción era típica en ella, pero antes de que la conociera Yamato hubiera pensado que era poco típica en ella, a Yamato siempre le parecio superficial y que siempre quería regalos, pero cuando se dio la libertad de conocerla y hablarle se dio cuenta de que no era como él había pensado.

Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Gracias a ella, Yamato cambio en su forma de pensar del amor, ella fue su primer verdadero amor, y Yamato, no se podía sentir más contento por eso.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You.

En ese último párrafo, Yamato pudo sentir la mirada de Mimi en él, ella le miraba con dulzura, esa mirada que a Yamato derretía.

-Mimi, estuvo, hermosa, igual que la persona que la canto.- dijo Yamato abrazandola y alzándola y dándole vueltas.

-ja,ja, Yama, bájame.-dijo una Mimi divertida.- ¿en serio te gustó?- Yamato asintió y la volvió a abrazar. – Mimi, me haces sentir el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

Mimi sonrió y le dio un tierno, pero apasionado beso en los labios, aquellos besos que embriagaban a Yamato, simplemente amaba sus besos, eran cálidos y sus labios muy suaves. El celular que Mimi traía en una de sus bolsas de su abrigo verde sonó a la misma canción que le había cantado a Yamato. Mimi sonrió al ver el reloj.

-feliz Navidad, Yama.- dijo Mimi abrazándolo.

-feliz Navidad, Meems.- dijo también abrazándola y le susurró al odio.- Te amo, Mimi Tachikawa.

-y yo te amo, Yamato Ishida.- dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-All I want for Christmas is you.- susurró Mimi dandole un beso en los labios.

-and you got it.- susurró Yamato después del beso.

_awee son tan tiernos.. xdd" bueno weon no y ya ¬¬. Xd.. bueno la verdad no hay mucho que decir xd. AMO AMO AMO ESTA CANCIÓN! LA AMO*-*! Ajajja, bueno, si la leen no sean cobardes y dejen rr y si no tienen cuenta no se preocupen que los que no tienen pueden dejarme así que siéntanse a gusto (:! _

_Le quisiera dedicar este fantástico fic (aja si como no) a MoonLight31! Que AMO sus fics (: Feliz Navidad Pao :3. _

_Ahora me despido. FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO :333333._


End file.
